Nonlinear optical imaging for practical applications (e.g., biological, medical, etc.) can depend on the availability of suitable ultrafast optical sources. For example, ultrafast optical sources may provide the ability for nonlinear optical instrumentation to penetrate deeper into biological tissue and provide greater sample selectivity. Yet, conventional nonlinear optical sources may be bulky and/or of high cost. Conventional sources may lack the ability to provide sufficient power at a desired wavelength. For example, conventional soliton self-frequency shift sources may be limited by a required one-to-one mapping between a pulse's peak power and the pulse's center wavelength. Conventional sources may also not be able to be tuned across a suitable range of wavelengths, or be able to facilitate tuning pule outputs independently. These and other disadvantages may limit the use of nonlinear optical apparatuses.